How They First Met
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: What if Booth and Brennan were set up before they started to work together? My take on how Booth and Brennan could have met and started a relationship!


Wow my first fic of the New Year! This really could be much better but whenever my ideas were the best my computer wasn't available and I can't write things on paper because it never works out well that way! )

* * *

It would be four years next week and that knowledge scared her a little bit. No one knew they were together because they were so professional all the time, and the chemistry had always been there between them even before the mind blowing sex began. She couldn't help but think back to the beginning and how they first met. 

Flashback

"No, absolutely not," the woman started. "I know things aren't working out between us but…" She was cut off by the other woman.

"Tempe please just give it a rest already, it is getting old and you know it," the other woman shouted. Rebecca loved Tempe to death, but things were not working out well for them because they couldn't manage time together and sometimes Rebecca thought they might be best as friends. Well on second thought friends with benefits may be a better idea because the sex was obviously incredible.

"Look, I understand but really your ex, I can't believe you sometimes," Tempe said and Rebecca just looked at her.

"Oh come on he's hot," Rebecca responded and Tempe just looked at her before sarcastically asking why she broke up with him. Rebecca could only glare in response. Tempe could not help but smirk in response to the glare, Rebecca should have known that "he's hot" would not win her over.

After the light persuasion and a few thrown objects Rebecca had gotten Tempe to agree to go out with the mystery man. "Thank god you finally agreed," Rebecca said with relief. "He's coming here to pick you up for dinner tomorrow night at 6:30," She snuck the second part in only to receive a glare from her friend.

Reality Check

And with that Tempe came back to reality. Rebecca had spent nearly two hours trying to get her to go out with Seeley Booth and it had been a painful two hours at that. Then Temperance was forced to remember getting ready for this date and the trip into her closet that evening.

Flashback

"Bren you are a pain in the ass sometimes!" Angela screamed as her friend turned down yet another rather slutty looking dress.

"I'm sorry I don't wanna look like a whore when I meet this guy," Tempe bit back and Angela could only smirk before continuing to dig through her best friend's closet. Twenty minutes later five more incredibly slutty pieces had been rejected by Temperance Brennan. Then when things were just looking pitiful Angela came out of the closet with an acceptable dress and a matching pair of shoes.

"You know I think some of these things are mine," Angela said as she glanced at the pile of rejected clothes on her friend's bed.

"Yeah they are. Remember when you decided to borrow my closet when you moved and then forgot to take your things out," Bren seemed a little upset about her closet invasion but Angela knew she would get over it eventually.

"Oh yeah I remember that now. I was wondering where all my clothes were." Angela zipped her friend up as she finished speaking. "Wow you look amazing sweetie," Angela said as her best friend turned around to face her. "If this guy doesn't wanna jump you he's insane!" Angela exclaimed and Tempe blushed.

Later that Night

"How did she convince you to go out with me?" Tempe asked him. They had both been laughing as they walked through the park, at the simple fact that Rebecca had somehow managed to get them out on a date together.

"Honestly she just said you were beautiful and that I had to meet you and surprisingly she was not lying," after he had added the last part he watched as her cheeks became a light pink. Tempe was at a temporary loss for words.

"You're not bad looking yourself," She mumbled quietly. Booth smirked in response.

"So what do you do for a living," He asked. Seeley Booth was definitely enjoying the company of the very attractive woman whom he was dining with and he was very curious about her.

"I am a forensic anthropologist," She watched as his facial expression became one of confusion and she just smiled before beginning to give him, her job description. After she finished he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Wait you work at the Jeffersonian?" She nodded in response. "No way," He exclaimed before seeing the puzzled look on her face. "I'm supposed to be meeting you on Monday," He said in reply to her facial expression. "We're going to be working together," He added. "Man," He mumbled. Seeley was unsure as to whether or not he could work with her especially if they were involved romantically.

"You are the Special Agent that I am going to be working with in the future on cases," He nodded. "That's so cool," Brennan said softly. He looked at her and smiled before looking away. Temperance Brennan didn't have the best people skills, but she could tell that he was avoiding her gaze and she had no idea as to why. She thought that being a Special Agent for the FBI had to be somewhat exciting and so she decided to ask him about it. "Do you enjoy your job?" The simple question made him turn to look at her again not to mention the smile it caused as well.

"I love my job," that was the simple answer he gave which led Temperance to believe that he was going to turn away from her again but he continued. "I have always wanted to arrest bad guys and put them away," He added with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

They continued to walk slowly in a comfortable silence. Their thoughts were both similar. They wondered about how starting something now would affect their ability to work together in the future. Both of them wanted to start something that much was obvious, but neither knew what the future would hold. Even with doubtful thoughts the pair turned to face each other, both smiling. They stared at each other in silence before Booth leaned in to kiss his soon to be partner. Their lips met first softly, then with open mouths and searching tongues. Time stood still as they moved closer to one another.

As Temperance looked back now she was glad the evening hadn't ended that way. She was also glad that she had listened to Rebecca, because if she hadn't listened then she wouldn't have the incredibly annoying boyfriend she had today. Well maybe he wasn't annoying all the time, but… she smiled knowing that she was a pain in the ass to live with sometimes so she couldn't hold it against him to be irritating once in a while.

* * *

Okay so I wanna know if you guys think it would be better if I wrote this again from Brennan's POV or Booth's POV or both! So **please** leave me some comments! 


End file.
